ben10fandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario:Santi10/Informaciones/Aliens de Omniverse
Aliens de Ben *Cannonbolt (confirmado) *Upchuck (confirmado) *Terraspin (confirmado) *Clockwork (rumores) *Lodestar (confirmado) *Armodillo (confirmado) *Multi Ojos (rumores) *BenLobo (rumores) *Chicken Hawk (rumores) *Amenaza Acuatica (confirmado) *Flame (rumores) *Ball Weevil (confirmado) *Boomer (rumores) *Tecnon (rumores) *Slimax (rumores) *Water Flood (rumores) *Jury Rigg (confirmado) *Under-Ground (rumores) *Humungosaurio (confirmado) *Cuatro Brazos (confirmado) *XLR8 (confirmado) *Rath (confirmado) *Fuego (confirmado) *NRG (confirmado) *"Crashhoover" (confirmado) *"Blurr" (rumores) *Goop (rumores) *Acuatico (confirmado) *Muy Grande (confirmado) *Fuego Pantanoso (rumores) *Bestia (confirmado) Personajes secundarios *Max (confirmado) *Gluto (dudas) *Paradox (dudas) Villanos *Khyber (confirmado) *Charmcaster (rumores) *Vilgax (rumores) *Caballeros Eternos (rumores) *Zombozo (confirmado) *Limax (rumores) *Krakken (rumores) *Malware/El Galvan Mechamorph rojo (dudas) *Psyphon (confirmado) *Solid Pugg (dudas) *"Anemitrix" (rumores) Trama (en inglés) In the brand-new animated series, Ben 10: Omniverse, Ben will have a new character design that pays homage to his past, and he’ll have a whole new batch of aliens to battle. Beating the bad guys is just part of the superhero gig. With a little help from his new, by-the-book rookie partner, Ben explores the quirkier side of things in the alien underground and discovers enemies from his past looking for a re-match, all while a mysterious hunter is hot on his trail! With 10 new aliens at his disposal and a brand new lease on life, Ben 10 is back and more fun than ever! Matt Youngberg is supervising producer for the series, which will premiere on Cartoon Network this fall. Encontrada aqui link Pruebas (la galeria puede contener capturas) * Bala de canhão omniverse.png|Cannonbolt Coool...NRG, Terraspin y Upchuck en Omniverse.png|NRG, Upchuck y Terraspin Khyber...Un malo extraño o.O.png|Khyber (una cabeza parecida a la de Vicktor, no?) Gluto Omniverse confirmado.png|Existencia de Gluto Charmcaster en Omniverse???.png|Posiblemente Charmcaster aparezca Kevin sigue siendo un buen tipo.png|El nombre de la imagen dice todo Pose de Omniverse genialisima.png|Esto no es una prueba, pero me gusto la pose, y no queria perderla de vista n.n Aliens omniverse ese jury rigg esta feo.jpg|Aliens de Omniverse... Poderes de Ball Weevil.png|Si "Sort of" significa "algo asi"...ya los conocemos Rath Omniverse!.png|Rath Omniverse confirmado por Derrick Shocksquatch OV = Wazaaa.jpg Blox= Epa!.jpg Estoy listo!.jpg Rook=Wujuuu.jpg Hora de ser heroe!.jpg FeedBack!!!.jpg Rook corriendo.jpg De nuevo Blox.jpg Blurr nombrado por Derrick como alien mas rapido.png Omniverse Wildmutt 2.PNG|Bestia Omniverse (pokerface) Gwen Omniverse lanzando mana.png NRG Omniverse, villano raro y Rook.png Lodestar Omniverse lanzando a Kevin.png Cannonbolt=Tengo sed.png Armodillo Omniverse tiene orejas de conejo.png Pshypon Omniverse Oh No.png Pokerface ese tipo no lo recuerdo.png Rook=Awyea.png Ben=Me estan mirando en la mejor Wiki!.png Cuatro Brazos 11 Omniverse.png Feedback=DBZ (yaoming).png Transformacion a FeedBack3!.png Transformacion a FeedBack2!.png Transformacion a FeedBack1!.png Shocksquatch gritandoooo.png Bye Gwen.png Nuevos hologramas raros O.O.png Auch mi pelo stop te dare 20 euros si paras Kevin!.png Max Omniverse esta ciego.png Terraspin Omniverse.png Oh Zombozo Why.png Ben 11 diciendo algo.png DX Mark 10 Omniverse.png Cuak cuak Omniverse.png Es hora de ser Omniversal!.png Pobre Zombozo yaoming.png Villano Mechamorph de Omniverse.png Ben=Noooo tannn rapidooooo.png El de izquierda es un cowboy.png Lodestar después de haber lanzado a Kevin.png Iron Pshypon.png Ben terminando la transformacion de Cannonbolt.png Bloxx=Ahrg es pesado!.png Varios villanos en Omniverse con armas de Iron Man.png Tranquis, vamos a hablar un poco.png Mr Smoothy Omniverse.png Omnitrix preparado en Omniverse!.png Karate de Bloxx.png Callate, alien!.png Pulpo=(trollface).png Ben se electrocuto pokerface.png Bloxx terminando la transformacion.png Ben 11=Ahora me transformo!.png Iron Amenaza Acuatica.png NRG Omniverse (pokerface) y Rook.png Dandole mi falso Omnitrix a mi perrito.png Dandole mi falso Omnitrix a mi perrito2.png Por puro azar...Te conozco?.png Alien loco.png Y abajo del escondite.png Max Plumbing interior.png Khyber grrr.png El pulpo pasa mal.png FeedBack absorbiendo.png Omnitrix II Omniverse.png Nave de Plomeros en OV.png Ben prendiendo la luz OV.png Luz prendida OV.png Encuentra las 4 cosas raras en la casa de Khyber.png|Pedazos de aliens...Khyber es un coleccionador? (Actualizado: alfombra de Vulpimancer, esqueleto de Appoplexian a la derecha) *Khyber *Informaciones sobre Gwen y Kevin *Chicken Hawk (poner entre 2:40 y 2:50) *Flame, Water Flood, Slimax, y otros. *Vilgax y Caballeros Eternos link 1 *Vilgax y Caballeros Eternos link 2 *Nueva informacion de ToonBarn *Informaciones sobre el video-juego *El mejor video de Omniverse *Mascota de Khyber+Omnitrix malvado=...